


Bright eyes and brighter hearts.

by Umehito



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umehito/pseuds/Umehito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Three words, in the Common tongue, said so clearly and carelessly. Dorian startles, looks up into Lavellan’s smiling face, his bright eyes, tries to talk but barely manages to stutter out, “I- I beg your pardon?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright eyes and brighter hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff! This features my Inquisitor, Morthil Lavellan.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, if you see mistakes, please notify me!

“I love you.”

 

Three words, in the Common tongue, said so clearly and carelessly. Dorian startles, looks up into Lavellan’s smiling face, his bright eyes, tries to talk but barely manages to stutter out, “I- I beg your pardon?”

Lavellan’s laugh is soft, barely there, a tinkling sound that always makes Dorian's heart swell.

 

“I love you,” he repeats, so completely and utterly casual, “I just want you to know, vhenan. You don’t have to say it back, I just- I look at you, and I know it’s true. I know that I love you, well and truly.”

And that’s simply mad, isn’t it? Completely absurd, that someone like Dorian would ever be deserving of Morthil’s affection, adoration, love. It’s preposterous, unbelievable, but-

But he sees that small smile gracing Morthil’s lips, that barely-there quirk of the mouth he reserves just for Dorian, and he knows it’s true. He’s _loved_. He’s giddy at the thought, heart hammering loudly against his ribs.

He sees that smile, the one just for him, the one he now knows is one of _love_. The one that makes the butterflies in his stomach climb into his throat, trying to escape through his mouth, desperate to be free, and-

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
